


look out now cause he's comin' after you

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Worth It
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Other, implied homophobia but not bad, implied violence but literally nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: steven/adam/andrew "I almost said I couldn’t believe you did that, but I remembered who you were and stopped myself.” only if u have time!! (p.s i love ur writing it gets me thru the day)





	look out now cause he's comin' after you

**Author's Note:**

> is the title from that old song "My Boyfriend's Back" you ask? 
> 
> no! i say, closing out the lyrics page.

Adam keeps to a reasonable pace after his boys, and anyone on the outside looking in might wonder if he truly enjoys his self-appointed job; let it be known, dear reader, that he loves it with every fiber of his being. It’s a school trip to the fair, something that should be simple and pretty well organized, but instead is a free for all, as most supposedly well organized things in public schools are. The seniors are allowed to wander off on their own, so long as at least one member of their group is eighteen; Andrew turned eighteen last month, and the three of them are taking it to as much of their advantage as they can. If that means Adam watches while his boyfriends act like children, that’s okay. They’re cute enough to balance it.

“Addy! Come with us, please, please, please?” Steven asks, pulling Andrew back to Adam and attempting to drag both of them at once. While Steven has the height advantage on both of them, Andrew and Adam are quite a bit more solid, so it’s a bit funny for their small boyfriend to try to pull them along. Andrew and Adam look at each other before grinning and following along, Steven between them, holding both of their hands. When compared to Steven, Andrew is actually a functioning adult; it’s when he’s around Steven that Andrew begins to loosen up a bit. Thankfully, Adam likes being the adult between the three of them. His boyfriends are adorable.

“I’m coming, Stevie. You don’t have to drag me, you can just hold my hand,” Adam says quietly, leaning over to his taller boyfriend’s ear. Steven blushes a little and stops walking so fast, squeezing Adam’s fingers and, so far as Adam can tell, Andrew’s as well. Adam squeezes back instead of saying the  _It’s okay, baby_ , that comes to mind, if only because it would embarrass Steven further and Adam knows from experience that neither he nor Andrew can handle a blushing Steven for too long. He’s too cute to be allowed in public. 

And then Adam starts noticing things he doesn’t like: lingering glances, people noticing them for too long, stares too piercing for a fucking trip to the fair. He looks around at what they could be looking at before zeroing in on his own hand around Steven’s, dwarfing the other boy’s long fingers, and Andrew’s own doing the same. Adam squares his shoulders and keeps his tongue securely behind his teeth, willing no one to say anything. 

“Oh my god, look at those three f-” some guy in a university jacket starts, but he’s just close enough for Adam to slam the side of his head into the side of the brick bathroom building. Steven gasps and begins  _pulling_ again, removing them from the situation with the quickness of a man who is truly terrified of conflict. When they’re in a place behind some stadium-looking bleacher-like seats, Steven just stops them and  _stares_. Adam almost can’t take the suspicious look Steven is giving him when Andrew speaks. 

 ** _“I almost said I couldn’t believe you did that, but I remembered who you were and stopped myself,”_** Andrew says, completely breaking the ice in Steven’s eyes. Steven throws his head back when he laughs like that, and he’s so breathtakingly beautiful that Adam would take on as many assholes in public fairs as it took to see him do that for a long time. They’re still in school, and he’s only been with Andrew and Steven since the middle of last year, but he can’t imagine being with anyone else. 

“Thanks, Drew. Really makes me sound like a great character,” Adam jokes, following along on the coattails of their chuckling. It reignites both of their laughter and Adam basks in it, looking at the crow’s feet already developing around Steven’s eyes, the laughter lines by Andrew’s mouth. They’re so beautiful and adorable and he doesn’t deserve them, but he wouldn’t mind feeling like that for a long time. 

“If you get arrested, I’m not bailing you out,” Steven says, feigning sternness before dissolving into laughter again. They all know Steven would at the very least try; he looks adorable when trying to say no to either of them though. Adam squeezes Steven’s hand, only now noticing that they’re still linked together by that. Steven squeezes back and Andrew grabs Adam’s other hand, twining their fingers, both of them with thicker hands that Steven’s, and so a little harder to put together. It still feels just right. It goes from holding hands in a circle to a group hug embarrassingly quickly, three teenage boys standing in a circle, both Andrew and Steven tucked against Adam’s shoulders to haul the youngest of them in. 

“I love you guys,” Adam confesses, and feels his heart stop beating in his chest. It’s not the first time any of them have said it, because Steven gives out love like Halloween candy or free samples, but it is the first time  _Adam’s_ said it. He likes the way it tastes in his mouth but still doesn’t look at either of his boyfriends, instead looking at the ground when the two of them pull out of the hug to look at him. His eyes don’t detach from the pavement until Andrew is planting kisses all over his face, cradling the edges of his jaw carefully, like he’ll break. Steven is holding both of his hands now, and Adam loves his boyfriends. 

“We love you too, Adam. We definitely love you too,” Andrew tells him, his hands growing a touch more firm on Adam’s face before pulling off of it entirely. Both Andrew and Steven intend upon giving him space, but Adam pulls them closer without even thinking about it, initiating another group hug in which his boys are held against him. He grabs their hands and pulls their arms back around his shoulders, cocooning himself in their warmth, feeling almost childlike between them (he ignores the fact that he hasn’t felt very childlike in many years). They go willingly, though that’s no surprise; they nearly always do. 

**Author's Note:**

> gimme them prompts on the tumblr beneath the same user my main - i am a buzzfeed fanfic connoisseur and write this ship, just standrew, zagene and shyan


End file.
